List of The Africa Guard episodes
Every single The Africa Guard Episode. Season 1 #The Rise of Kibor - A Crocodile comes to the ambushlands and wrecks havoc. #Never Judge A Bird by Its Cover - Oto Meets A Strange Bird when He is stuck in the Badlands. #Bongo is Not Wise - Bongo gets his own advising place just when He rescues the animals from a flood. #Queen Sara Khan - Sara Khan becomes Queen when Mom and Dad have to go to a Funeral. #The Eye of The Egret - Oto gets bad eyesight when He tries to rescue A Baby Wildebeest. #Cute Villains - A group of Foxes pretend to be nice to The Africa Guard when their home gets burned. #Fiona Speeds Ahead - Fiona runs away when her rescues felt lame. #Bug Eating Season - The Africa Gusrd find Bugs to Surprise Tyke and Pulser. #Follow that Rhino! - Adventurous Young Elephant Toto is excited to hang with Bennett, but JonJon is spying on them. #Call of the Parrot - A Parrot with talented mimicry steals other animals’ food without asking. #The Story of Sabrina Khan - Sabrina Khan tells Lai Khan and The Africa Guard why She doesn’t have a husband. #The Mountain Fields Migration - The Africa Guard help arguing herds go to a place called Mountain Fields. #Shere Khan and Bongo - Shere Khan falls into a gorge with Bongo. #Never Attack Again - Lai Khan accidentally Claws His Mom after being bullied by JonJon. #The Imaginary Chameleon - Bennett makes friends with Adam, A Shy Chameleon Who blends in with his surrounds. #Termite Invasion - Lai Khan mistakes Termite-Eating Canines He hasn’t seen before with Hyenas. #Kingdom of Spirits - Lai Khan visits The Spirit Land where Mass Khan has been living ever since his death. #The Shy Leopard - The Africa Guard help A Nervous Leopard stand up for his worst enemy. #Monkeys! - Fiona goes on her first solo mission while The rest of the Guard help Sara Khan and her friends get out of a strange island. #Beware the Ghost - The Africa Guard try to comfort Toto’s friends they think that there’s a ghost. #The Lost Snow Monkeys - The Africa Guard meet two monkeys that haven’t been spotted in their territory before. #The Trail to Harambe - While Lai Khan is on a special trip with the royal family, Tiffany is in charge of The Africa Guard. #Biggest Fans - Oto and Arya meet their Huge Inspiration, The Legendary Hurley. #Bennett and The Rhino Back Rides - Bennett’s Dad gets injured while running, and leaves his son in charge of Rhino Back Rides. #Masterminded - Curston believes that He can have an entire week without any help from The Africa Guard. #Oxpecker Oto - Oto acts as a Replacement to A Blind Hippo named Kenny’s Old Oxpecker. Season 2 #The Rise of Scary Khan - When The Africa Guard gets a New Member, JonJon and His Clan team up with Venasta and Her Ambush to revive Scary Khan. #Babysitter Bongo - When Matilda needs a break from Her Job as Leader, She gets Bongo to babysit Toto. #Oto and The Egg - Oto is left on a task to protect a Crane egg from A Hungry Hawk. #Kibor Leaves the Ambushlands - After Lai Khan tells Shere Khan about all the trouble that Kibor has been causing, He banishes him from the Ambushlands for good. #Stormed Away - Bennett tried to Rescue Curston during a storm, but ends up in the Badlands. #The Slobby Visitors - Reggie gets Three Animals without Groups visiting his tree. #Rescue in The Badlands - The Africa Guard Save Jeannie’s Family from JonJon. #The Uklamo Ceremony - Mafia uses Yellow Stuff to make the Africa Guard look like lions for a ceremony, but she doesn’t know that it is bee honey. #The Bite of Kelvin - Scary Khan recruits a Monitor Lizard to Bite The Africa Guard. #The Greatest Christmas Gift Ever - The Africa Guard throw a Christmas Party for Tyke and Pulser. #Famous Zebra of Gold - The Africa Guard ask a Braggy Queen to share her watering hole with The Ambushlanders. #Little Lizards Do Big Things - A Little Gecko wants to Show Bennett that he is as strong as him. #Fight and Conquer - The Africa Guard split up to stop Scary Khan’s Team from playing with fire. #The Smarts of Katherine - Fiona and Mafia must find a Tortoise by the name of Katherine to tell Shere Khan that Scary Khan is back. #The End of Marvelous Valley - Scary Kahn’s Army burn Marvelous Valley, home to Matilda and her herd. #Undercover Kylea - A Young Chameleon reaches The Africa Guard how to blend in with their surroundings. #Back to the Past - The Africa Guard discover a cafe that tells the history of The Ambushlands. #Jeannie’s Resistance - Jeannie teaches her pack how to Fight Bad Guys. #Underground Tigers - Lai Khan, Bongo, Sara Khan, Tiffany, and Zoe fall into a hole and are trying to get out. #The Forest Fire - A Forest Fire in The Ambushlands summons Scary Khan. Season 3 #Battle of the Ambushlands - The Africa Guard do their final battle against Scary Khan. #Scar Pains - Lai Khan gets constantly bothered by his scar during the beginning of the Africa Guard’s journey to the cave of life. #The Accidental Earthquake - The Africa Guard accidentally knocks a home of 4 arctic squirrels #How to Fight a Tree Ghost - A Group of Red Pandas ask Bongo to Defeat A Ghost who has kept them out of their homes. #Mud of Mystery - Oto and Mafia get separated from Their Friends by slipping on Mysterious Mud. #Paradise Island - The Africa Guard walk into a Stranded Island where they meet a Friendly Pink Dolphin. #Memory Lane - Mafia goes to see her parents again in a big tree that is a mile marker to The Cave of Life. #Love Canyon - Fiona falls in love with a male cheetah while crossing a canyon. #Silly Young Cutierong - The Africa Guard meet a Binturong who isn’t what she seems. #Friends Are Always There - Bongo believes that Lai Khan is not his friend anymore. #The Claws Grow Sharper - Lai Khan becomes ever more angry thanks to his scar. #Cold and Crowded - The Africa Guard Brave the Arctic Cold to reach the final mile marker to the cave of life. #Here at Last - The Africa Guard finally make it to the cave of life, where Jeannie develops a crush on a Male Hyena named Buntrick. #Forgotten Past - Lai Khan’s Scar makes him forget who he is. #In Memory of Jonah - Jeannie comforts Buntrick when his Grandfather Jonah dies. #Roar Power - Lai Khan forgets why he has such a loud roar. #Homeward Bound - The Africa Guard say goodbye to Jeannie and go on a long trip back home. #Return to the Ambushlands - The Africa Guard return home after a long journey, but everyone asks about Jeannie’s absence and why she didn’t return. Category:The Africa King Category:Television episode lists